Super-soaked
by BertAndTiva
Summary: Tony boring day at work NERF super soaker Ziva FUN. Set in season 7 episode where McGee shoots a paintball at a camera. Established TIVA


**Super-soaked**

**By: BertAndTiva**

**Prompt: Tony + boring day at work + Nerf super soaker+ Ziva= FUN. Set in season 7 episode where McGee fires a paintball rifle at that camera. Established TIVA.**

**A/N: Hey there again! This is my second attempt at fanfiction, just a little fun drabble starring our favorite grown up kid (Tony duh) to alleviate some of the tension left by the season finale. A million thanks to the people who reviewed and alerted my last fic, you don't know how much that means to me, thank you! I hope you like this, and don't hesitate in review! Disfruten! (Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop, a ton of books and two noisy sisters. If I owned NCIS, things like this would've happened more often on season X. So, no.**

It had been a boring-as-hell-paperwork-filled week for the Gibbs team. Without a case to investigate, all they had was never ending mountains of paperwork waiting to be completed. Even McGee felt bored, and that was much to say. Gibbs had gone off to get some coffee three hours ago, so he just assumed he was in MTAC or down with Ducky. Tony had got tired of throwing paper balls at him hours ago, and now was… wait, where was he? They had gone to lunch at the break room, while Ziva and Abby had gone to some bistro around the base. The two guys had settled back in the squad room about ten minutes ago, but now Tony wasn't there. McGee looked around and realized he was there, he was just kneeling by the floor behind his desk pulling a, oh my God, a NERF Super-soaker out of his black gym bag under his desk.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing?" Whispered McGee at Tony, who was now taking aim to the squad room entry.

"Just having some fun McBoring". He adjusted his position moving his chair out off the way to be able to shoot and run for his life. He just got the call from Phil from the gate that Ziva and Abby had arrived to the Navy Yard. He had this planned since yesterday in a conversation with Ziva during their lunch date about she never being super-soaked, for in Israel they don't play with plastic guns, or so she said. He was determined to make her experience the NERF Super-soaker he had charged in his hands.

"No, you're not having fun", sentenced McGee, knowing the intention of Tony of super-soak Ziva as soon as she walked in the squad room. "You're about to commit suicide, Tony. Ziva's gonna rip your guts out. Stop messing around, she will have your head for this". You don't piss, mess, prank or anger Ziva David in any way, that was McGee's third rule.

"Stuff it, McPartyPooper. I know what I'm doing. Just watch, and learn how to prank a ninja Mossad chick".

McGee sighed, he wouldn't even try to save Tony from the wrath of Ziva after being super-soaked. Since he was so determined to go ahead with his plan, he better get some evidence to show Abby later, or even maybe to aid the future investigation of DiNozzo's death in the hands of Ziva. So he pulled his phone out and set up his camera to record the prank.

Not two minutes later the elevator pinged and the doors opened; McGee held his breath and held up his cell, and Tony tensed behind his desk. Just as Ziva rounded the corner to the squad room, she stopped in shock as water was fired at her at a quick speed. She spat some water that got in her mouth and watched as Tony scrambled for the stairs with a toy gun in his hands. Damn it, she warned him.

"Damn it, DiNozzo, I am going to kill you!"

McGee barely contained his laughter now, seeing their ninja assassin getting soaked to the bone by Tony. Ziva just looked at him with a death promise in her eyes, and he immediately choked on his bubbling laughter and put down his phone.

"Sorry", he murmured and looked down sheepishly.

She then took off after Tony, who apparently had gone down the stairs.

After half an hour looking for him with no success, Ziva decided to change her wet clothes now sticking to her body, so she got a shirt from Tony's desk, and some NCIS sweat pants from her locker, and changed in the locker room, leaving her wet clothes behind, but adjusting her knife at her hip, and her back-up gun at her ankle. Just wait, Tony.

Back in the squad room, now empty, she sat with her feet in her desk, swimming in Tony's shirt, and waited slowly turning a knife in her hands. A while later McGee arrived with a duffel bag and handed it to her.

"I had this on my locker and it's safer than a knife", he said before she opened the bag and extracted a paintball rifle.

McGee ignored the dangerous shine Ziva got in her eyes when she held the rifle, and explained how to fire it, then retired to his desk. Ziva smiled.

"Thank you, McGee".

McGee nodded. "He'll arrive at any moment, I bumped into him in Abby's lab".

She nodded and leant back on her chair with the paintball rifle in her lap. Like five minutes later, she sees him warily step in the squad room by McGee's side, still with the NERF super-soaker in his hands. She aims the rifle in no time and fired the paintballs directly on his chest one after another.

"I give up! I give up!" Tony yelled falling to his knees and dropping the NERF, launching his hands in the air in surrender. Ziva stops with a killer look on her face and he cringes and waits for more. She stands up and approaches, and he notices she has changed, in one of his shirts no less. She laughs at the rainbow he has now on his chest and his humiliating position.

"Takeback".

Tony is confused for a second and then cracks a smile regarding his situation.

"It's payback. You're wearing my shirt, sweetcheeks".

She leans to get in his face, and pat his cheek like a pet.

"Don't mess with me, my little hairy butt". She laughs again and turns to go back to her desk. He tentatively reaches for the NERF on his right but a knife slices through the air and embeds itself in front of the NERF. Tony quickly retrieves his hand and looks at her sitting peacefully at her desk.

"Freaking ninja", he grumbled, standing up and looking down at his now ruined multi-colored suit. He sighs and flops down on his own chair. "Why you had to ruin a two thousand dollar suit, Zee-Vah?"

"Because, To-ney, you need to learn to never mess with a trained assassin who sleeps with a gun under her pillow and owns more knifes than shoes. Even less if she lives in your place". She smiled sweetly at him, and he grumbled some more, but couldn't hold back his smile much longer.

"This will leave bruises, sweetcheeeks", he pouted.

"Then I will kiss it and make it better, yes?" She winked and went back to working, the remnants of their battle around the bull-pen: a puddle of water, a super-soaker abandoned beside an army knife stuck in the floor, a paintball rifle in Ziva's desk, a rainbow dressed Tony, Ziva in sweats and Tony's shirt and McGee with two new videos to show Abby.

"MY freaking ninja", murmured Tony smiling, already plotting his revenge, even if he ended up face down on a river. Payback is a bitch, Ziva. Game's on.

**So, how was it? Did you laugh? I did, a lot. Drop me a line or two, I will appreciate it. Also tell me if you want a sequel to that story. Or maybe a prequel. Or maybe a sequel to my first story. Anything on your mind, just tell me (I have lots of time to write fics, yeah summer!).**

**Shalom,**

**B&T**


End file.
